stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayushi Chisato
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Bayushi Aika (deceased) | father = Bayushi Kenji (deceased) | siblings = Bayushi Seiji (deceased) | relatives = }} Bayushi Chisato is the ship's tactical officer in the Security department of the starship Independence. (Starship Independence) Character description History As far as she can remember, Chisato has always wanted to be in Starfleet. When she was seven, Chisato (along with the rest of her family) were aboard when the starship attacked the Borg cube at Wolf 359. During the chaos, Chisato's father (who was fatally injured in the attack) took her to an escape pod and ejected her to safety before he died. Chisato was the sole survivor of her family, and when her pod was rescued later by a Federation vessel, Starfleet officers found a comatose young child. For three years afterward, Chisato suffered the effects of traumatic shock and mutism, withdrawing into her shell and living in silence in a mental facility on Alpha Centauri. Eventually, she came out of her shell and sufficiently recovered to re-attend high school, where her personality seemed to have undergone an inversion and she became an incessant talker. Chisato later applied to Starfleet Academy, and excelled herself, gaining a coveted place in Red Squad. For her cadet cruise, Chisato decided not to do it with Red Squad, for reasons as yet unspecified. After missing her Starfleet graduation (and forfeiting being class valedictorian) because she was on an away team mission, she was granted a field promotion by Captain Breawyn Lem to the rank of Ensign. ("Darker Than Obsidian") On stardate 60672.5, she was promoted to Lieutenant (Junior Grade). ("All's Well That Ends Well") As part of her command training rotation, Chisato was previously the ship's quartermaster in Operations, and is currently the ship's tactical officer in the Security department. :Chisato's family name, Bayushi, is derived from the Scorpion Clan of the Legend of the Five Rings Oriental adventures role-playing game. Physical attributes Chisato is beautiful, athletic and intelligent, with a cool and confident demeanour that belies her stature. She can be slightly overbearing with her brash, outspoken nature, but at heart she feels she's just being honest. She is smart, loyal, and dependable in any crisis. Personality & traits Chisato is very aware of the effect she has on others, and makes no pretence about her beauty or intelligence. With her looks, physique and family name, she doesn't hesitate to get what she wants, and she happens to be very good at most things she sets her mind to. Her temper, stubbornness and refusal to take no for an answer has made her a number of rivals (at the Academy) who would enjoy nothing more than to see her fail. Strengths & weaknesses She is at heart a perfectionist, and always puts her best effort into everything she does. She is also strongly driven by an innate sense of honour and pride because of her ancestry. Hobbies & interests Chisato has diverse interests, but her favourite activity is kendo, holding the rank of shodan, and chess. She owns a matching pair of Japanese swords - katana (longsword) and wakizashi (shortsword) - which has been in her family for generations. And she hates musicals. More recently, she was introduced by Commander Melora Lexis to the ancient sport of firearm shooting. Her firearm of choice is the Belgian-made P90 Personal Defence Weapon submachinegun. ("Force, Counterforce") Family & tradition Chisato is proud of her heritage and ancestry: her family can trace an unbroken lineage a thousand years back, with a noble tradition of loyalty and duty. The first Chrysanthemum Emperor bestowed the family name Bayushi on her distant ancestors, and that first honorable ancestor Bayushi had selected the scorpion as the animal on their family sigil, in the colours of maroon and black. :As a Command division officer, Chisato's uniform would prominently feature the black and maroon colours. One of her favourite stories is about her distant ancestor, Bayushi Temoru, who had been shirekan - the modern-day equivalent of a brigade commander - in the Emerald Legions in the War of the Cresting Wave. As the enemy forces prepared a savage attack against a Bayushi fortress, Temoru slipped through the enemy lines and laced the enemy's food supplies with a spider venom. The following morning, six hundred enemy ate their final meal, and their spirits promptly returned to the celestial plains. Some questioned the honour of Temoru's tactics, but none could criticize the efficiency of his results, or the prevention of the needless loss of life - mostly Bayushi, it had to be said - which would have resulted from a protracted siege. The enemy general, the Shogun Isachi Gokun, who survived the poisoning despite being deathly ill for seven days and seven nights, swore on the graves of his ancestors that one day he would exact revenge upon the entire Bayushi family. A week later - this was the part Chisato liked - Gokun vanished from his tent and was never seen again. When asked whatever became of Gokun, Temoru simply smiled and changed the topic. ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Starfleet service Summary record Chisato completed her tour of duty as an Academy midshipman aboard ''Independence, and was retained aboard as Ensign after her graduation from the Academy. More recently, she was promoted to Lieutenant (Junior Grade). Her chosen service branch is Command. On Captain Lem's instructions, she has been placed in rotation through various departments in order for her to acquire a broader scope of experience and skills in starship operations. Her current assignment has her in the Security department as a Tactical Officer, and she was formerly the ship's quartermaster in the Operations department. Chisato secretly hopes to break Tryla Scott's record to become the youngest starship captain in Starfleet Command. Chisato was also formerly a member of Red Squad, and also the reigning chess champion at Starfleet Academy in her senior year. Chisato, Bayushi Chisato, Bayushi Chisato, Bayushi Chisato, Bayushi